


Can't Go Back to Yesterday (I Was a Different Person Then)

by KeevaCaereni



Series: Madhouse!AU [6]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Body Horror, F/M, Gore, Madhouse!AU, Medical Horror, Mental Institutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chick performs a surgery on a very special patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Go Back to Yesterday (I Was a Different Person Then)

**Author's Note:**

> The people in this story are not mine, and this is pure fiction. Also seriously messed up.

Chick enters the cell quietly, careful not to wake the patient. She locks the door behind herself and checks his pulse at the neck. Todd lies dreaming, exhausted by a session with the doctors earlier in the day. She strokes his hair as he shudders, apparently from bad dreams. The needles slips easily into his neck and he quiets as the anaesthetic begins to work. Once she's certain he's out of it enough not to move and disturb her work, she begins. Tools on the floor next to her, plastic sheeting around the patient. Restraints on his arms and legs. Well, it wouldn't do to have him thrashing around.

When she is certain she will not be disturbed, she begins. She injects local anaesthetic into his face, to deaden the sensation further. Sprays disinfectant to lessen the chances of infection, and puts her gloves on. Her work is necessary, but risky. Todd's insistence that his face is not his own has only gotten worse since he was committed. Fixing matters so that what he believes is true will not only endear her to him, it will help him feel more comfortable. With that in mind, she breathes out and makes the first incision.

It's harder than expected, to cut skin from flesh. The nerves that control expression, his every twitch, must be severed with a minimum of fuss, so that the flesh beneath can still function. She holds her scalpel steady and cuts along his hairline, tracing the shape of his skull. When she gets to his eyelids, she must be especially careful. Tear ducts must be left untouched, or his eyes will dry out before the flesh even heals. As she peels the skin back, chunks of fat come off with it, leaving bare muscle beneath. Blood wells where she slides the scalpel between his face and the rest of him to free it, but eventually it comes loose, sagging in her fingers like wet paper.

She smoothes the skin flat against her hand to examine it. Devoid of structure, it no longer looks much like Todd, but it still smells faintly of him through the stink of gore. She strokes the cheek gently and imagines his expression when he wakes up. She does so love it when her patients are happy. Especially this one. His lips almost look like they're smiling at her for once, kissable and full. She wants more from this patient than the satisfaction of a job well done. And doesn't she deserve a reward every now and then?

She lifts his face, holds it to hers and kisses it, open mouthed and wanting. Gobbets of fat and flesh slide wetly down her arms as her tongue parts his lips. The skin tears at the corner, opening up to her. She clutches it tighter and tastes blood when her tongue trails along a vein. The still warm skin rips open as she tries to taste more of him, to get even closer. Reluctantly, she drops the ruin of flesh to the floor and checks on her boy. What remains of his face is ravaged; cartilage and bone both visible through ridges of bleeding flesh where she hadn't been able to sever the nerves cleanly enough. He twitches now, though as the flesh begins to dry the feeling where his face should be will lessen. When he wakes, he will see what she has done. He will hold up shaking fingers to himself, trace the bone holding in his eye, and he will laugh and laugh and laugh.

Chick smiles, Todd's blood staining her teeth, and goes to check on her other patients.


End file.
